A conventional speaker system for picture receiver comprises a speaker for reproducing medium and high range sound at the sides of the screen of a picture receiver and a speaker for reproducing medium and low rainge sound under the screen of the receiver. Such a conventional speaker system for picture receiver is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent 2000-354285 (page 1 to 5, FIG. 1).
FIG. 4 shows a conventional speaker system for picture receiver. The speaker system for picture receiver of FIG. 4 comprises speaker 102 for reproducing medium and high range sound at the sides of screen 101 of a picture receiver, speaker 103 for reproducing medium and low rainge sound under the screen 101, and dividing network 104. In this configuration, the volume difference between speaker 102 for medium and high range sound and speaker 103 for medium and low range sound is adjusted so that the acoustic characteristic becomes nearly uniform at a listening point on the front axis at the center of the right and left.
And, for assuring the uniform acoustic characteristic also at a listening point apart from the front axis at the center of the right and left, it is a common method that the cut-off frequencies of the speaker for medium and high range sound and the speaker for low range sound are lowered as much as possible or the positions of the speaker for medium and high range sound and the speaker for medium and low range sound are approached as much as possible.